In some cases, when a switching transistor of a circuit that applies a current to an inductive load is turned off, return current flows to a body diode of the switching transistor. In this case, for example, when the amount of current that flows to a substrate of the transistor increases, latch-up occurs due to the operation of a parasitic thyristor. As a result, there is a concern that the transistor will be broken.